The Last Song
by jbMarie
Summary: REVISED. The love-sick Kim and Tommy reunite after ten years. R&R!!


Disclaimer: Saban owns the Rangers. Theory of a Deadman owns "The Last song."  
  
A/N: Alright. Well, I got a review saying that I should add some detail to this story, but I just want to let that reviewer know that while first writing this fic, I read it over many times and thought about putting in some more detail. But you can thank my lazy self for leaving some needed stuff out. But, in reading your review, I decided to get my rear in gear and fix this fic up. So here it is! Please, let me know what you think. I appreciate your first, and I'll love a second.  
  
THE LAST SONG  
  
Already, the Clubhouse that stood overlooking the beach at the edge of Angel Grove City was full of people. The huge glass windows made it easy for the guests who had just arrived to see everyone dancing and having a good time inside from the parking lot, only exciting them more at the thought of reuniting with high school friends. One woman in particular, however, was not so excited.  
  
'Has it really been ten years already? It's funny. I just moved back less than a month ago. Angel Grove is supposed to be home, but I've gotten so used to Florida...' She watched as all of the other invited guests made their way up the cement steps leading to the entrance hall of the Clubhouse. 'Should I be doing this? I mean, I didn't exactly graduate at the school. And I haven't seen anyone in so long.'  
  
Kim leisurely walked up the steps leading to the party, paying attention to the decorations that welcomed the seniors from ten years earlier. 'Sheesh, they really went all-out for this, didn't they?' She tripped slightly. 'Ah, I could have at least picked out a more comfortable pair of shoes. My feet are already killing me!' Regaining her balance, she continued on. With each step, the heels of Kim's black pumps clicked on the ground. She modeled an elegantly formal black gown that hugged tightly to the curves of her slim torso and tiny waist, but flowed loosely down to her feet. Two inch straps held the dress at the base of the shoulders and crossed at her chest, connecting at the back of her neck. This style allowed only a polite hint of cleavage from her chest. Her upper back and shoulders were bare, and the pigment of skin matched the tones of her face. Soft shadows of brown shaded her eyelids, allowing all attention to be paid to her cinnamon eyes. Her sepia hair was placed half up in a bun, and a few lose strands dangled at the sides of her face. The rest hung down in lazy curls, sweeping her shoulders as she moved gracefully forward. To say the least, she looked stunning. 'I hope I didn't get too 'dolled up' for this. I mean, it is just a reunion...'  
  
She stopped at the entrance hall and took a moment to prep herself at meeting all of her old friends from ten years ago. 'Guess this is it.' Releasing a shallow breath, she followed the hall that lead to the crowd.  
  
* * *  
  
'Man, ten years really goes by fast when you think about it.'  
  
Tommy adjusted his cuffs and faced the crowd from the hall. The room was elaborately decorated with the school colors, and a giant crystal chandelier hung fantastically from the center ceiling. As he stepped further into the room, he noticed a projector screen that filled almost the entire length of the west wall.  
  
He stepped back against a window on the south wall behind him to watch what it displayed.  
  
A picture slide show of past school dances and activities captured the happy moments and fun times of their senior year. 'Wow. I barely even recognize some of those people anymore. I wonder if I've changed at all.' He turned around, facing the window and checked his reflection. He kept his long hair tied back in a ponytail. His muscle-toned body was hidden beneath a penguin tuxedo. A simple black bow tie hugged under the white collar at his neck, and a pair of shined dress shoes cased his feet. Turning back around at the party, he looked up at the screen.  
  
'Man. I had some good times at this school. It'll be good to see the team again. We were so close for the longest time. Looking back, I don't even know what happened. We all just sort of, drifted apart.' He leaned against the glass window wall behind him and studied the pictures displayed on the screen. He laughed at a group picture consisting mainly of himself, and the rest of the Zeo ranger team: Rocky, Adam, Tanya and Kat. 'I remember that day. It was so great out there.' He sighed, looking at Kat before the picture had switched to another memory. 'Kat was such a wonderful person. She was there when I was at my worst, propping me up and getting me back on my feet. She really helped me get through one of the hardest times in my life.' He smiled a bit. 'There was something between us for a while, but after graduation, we didn't see much of each other anymore, and things just ended. It wouldn't have lasted anyway. I never got over my last relationship... with Her.' Conveniently enough, the screen was now showing the image of a petite young girl with her brown hair put half up, and her smile warming the hearts of those who glanced upon it. Tommy couldn't help but smile in sadness. 'You know, I still think about you. Everyday...'  
  
He was surprised to find Adam and Tanya standing at his side suddenly.  
  
Tanya displayed a stunning Easter-yellow dress that wrapped around her body from her knees to her chest. A shawl covered her arms and shoulders where Adam's arm didn't. Tommy noticed that Adam was dressed in a tux similar to his own, but a green tie completed the ensemble rather than Tommy's black bow tie.  
  
"Hey, Tommy! It's been a while!" Tanya brought Tommy into a friendly hug, and then Adam offered a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"How goes it, fearless leader?"  
  
Tommy didn't much feel like talking, but was polite and at least answered the question. "Things are alright." He changed the subject from himself to his ex-ranger friends. "What about you two? How are the others?"  
  
"I'm still in college, earning my degree in medical technology." Tanya announced proudly, smiling at Adam.  
  
The once shy Asian nodded. "I'm taking a few weeks off from the movie business as soon as she graduates so we can travel back to Africa to visit her family for a while."  
  
"Wow. That's great, you guys." Tommy congratulated.  
  
Adam began searching the room. "Rocky might come along with us. You know, he met a wonderful girl. Her name is Brandi, I think."  
  
"Yeah, they really get along great together. It's so nice to see that Rocky's found someone he's seriously thinking about settling down with. What about you, Tommy? Whatever happened to you and Kat?"  
  
He shook his head. "Things just never worked out. She went on and did her own thing in London. I haven't spoken to her in six years."  
  
"Oh," Tanya said simply, feeling a bit down. Her ears perked up at the song playing, and she spoke again, this time to Adam. "I love this song! Oh, Adam, let's dance!" She led him out into the sea of people, and Tommy was finally able to hear his thoughts again.  
  
'Don't worry, Kim. I haven't forgotten about you. I just hope you haven't forgotten about me...'  
  
* * *  
  
She stood at the punch table on the side of the room opposite the entrance. Looking at the screen, she grimaced. 'Oh, yuck. I've always hated that picture. It's already in the yearbook. Was it absolutely necessary for them to put it up there, too?' Kim sipped her punch, turning away. She was careful not to smudge the pink shade that glossed her lips on the edge of her glass. 'Just making my way over here, I've already run into almost all of the old gang. They've all changed in so many ways. I wonder if I have, too.' She stared blankly at the floor.  
  
"Kimberly? My goodness! You are absolutely gorgeous!"  
  
Kim snapped out of her trance, and looked up to see a tall blonde rushing her way. "Oh, wow. Kat. Hi!"  
  
They hugged.  
  
'She still wears pink?' Kim faked a smile as they parted.  
  
The blonde Australian spoke excitedly through her accent. "Oh, it's so good to see you! Are you here with anyone?"  
  
Kim emitted a soft sigh. "No. I came alone." Then, trying to sound generally interested, she asked, "You?" although she was confident she didn't need to ask to get the right answer.  
  
Katherine chewed her bottom lip with a smile before answering. "Actually, Jason and I came together."  
  
Kim's jaw dropped. 'Whoa, didn't see THAT one coming.' "What? Really? You and Jase?" She looked around the room.  
  
"Yeah! He's around here somewhere. It's funny, really. We met up in London. See, I was there for dance school, and he came over for a sort of vacation from Geneva. We bumped into each other, and just started hanging out, and..." Kim drowned out her voice with her thoughts.  
  
'Okay, she's getting a little too excited for me. I need some air, here, Kat. Can we make a long story short?' She pretended to listen by nodding every once in a while.  
  
"...So we just decided to show up together and surprise everyone!" She smiled.  
  
"Well, hey. Congratulations." Kim tapped punch glasses with Kat.  
  
"Thanks. But you know, I'm not the only one with such shocking news. Apparently, Aisha has a relationship with Zack! Jason told me about his ranger history, and I must admit, he and Aisha make such a cute couple!  
  
Kim couldn't believe it. "You're kidding. I haven't seen either of them in so long! Where are they?" she looked around anxiously.  
  
"Most likely dancing with each other. But what about you, Kim? Have you found anyone special?"  
  
Kim knew exactly where Kat was trying to go with this. 'If there's anything I regret doing more than quitting gymnastics, it was writing that pathetic letter... I had this coming.' Kim shook her head. "I haven't been in a relationship since I moved to Florida." She pressed her lips together.  
  
Katherine hummed an "Ah," and bobbed her head. Then, meeting eyes with Kim, she asked, "What about Tommy? He's here tonight, you know."  
  
Kim shut her eyes and re-opened them. 'I figured that much. But I'm not brave enough to go out and find him, so you can just mind your own life, thanks.' "I know." 'I can't stand here anymore. I really need some air; I need to think.' "Uh, listen, Kat. It was nice to see you again, but I'm going to just go outside. You know, for some fresh air. Take care. Hi Bulk. Excuse me."  
  
Kat watched Kim maneuver past the approaching Bulk, and folded her brow. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked so abruptly..." * * *  
  
Tommy leaned against the window, just feet from the entrance hall. His mind was reminiscing about the past, particularly focusing on the image of a petite woman whom he longed to see. He was suddenly ripped from his thoughts as a brute hand grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Bro, I never thought I'd see YOU at a party not dancing with some gorgeous girl in your arms."  
  
Tommy smiled. "Hey, Jase." They shook hands and patted each other's back.  
  
"You here alone, man?"  
  
Tommy nodded with a shrug. "You too?"  
  
Jason shook his head with a proud smile. "Nope. Kat and I came together." He took a brief moment to seek her out.  
  
Tommy was shocked. 'Jase and Kat?' He joined Jason in looking for her.  
  
Jason pointed with his index finger, the rest holding his drink. "Oh, there she is. Over at the punch tables, talking to-"  
  
"Kimberly..." Her name rolled from Tommy's lips in a desperate whisper.  
  
Jason squinted. "Really? Kim? Wow! I didn't even recognize her! Man, she looks great..."  
  
Tommy didn't dare break his gaze. 'No, Jase. She's Beautiful.'  
  
He examined her as best he could from across the room. Her eyes reflected the light from the chandelier, but the natural spark that made his hart melt over was gone. She portrayed a genuine smile, but something was odd. 'She seems happy...' Tommy focused more intently on her eyes, and folded his brow. 'But she's not. It's almost like... like I can FEEL it.' He frowned. 'Kim...'  
  
[The light that's in your eyes  
  
like everyone wants it to be  
  
Well can't you see that it must be this way  
  
Who knows who's wrong or right,  
  
just as long as you're here tonight.]  
  
"How long has it been since you've talked to her, man?" Jason's tone became serious.  
  
Tommy lowered his head as if in shame. "Not since Muranthias. Jason, I just never found the courage to go over and talk to her! And I let her fly back to Florida, back to that 'other guy'..." he gritted his teeth.  
  
Jason nodded. "So then, where is he now? From what I saw over there, Kim was alone. I think you should take the opportunity to get some answers. I know you're hurting, Tommy. You can't go on like this. You and Kim... "Jason snuffed his nose. "You two are like the perfect match! And when you are apart, you're nothing. I mean come on, bro! Look at her!"  
  
Tommy didn't so much as flinch. "Maybe," he muttered. Then, from out of nowhere, Bulk obstructed Tommy's view of the girl who still haunted his heart. 'Aw, come on, Bulk! MOVE!'  
  
Taking a few steps forward, Tommy panicked while attempting to fix his gaze on Kim again. When Bulk finally moved out of the way, however, she was gone. 'Damn...' Tommy began shoving through the crowd.  
  
"You can do this, man. I can't stand to see my two best friends being tortured from wondering about what might have been! Don't let the chance to get her back slip through your fingers. Find her!" Jason commanded Tommy in such a way that all the mourning white knight could do was obey.  
  
"You're right, Jase. I've got to try..." With just that, Tommy moved his way through the people on the dance floor and over to the punch tables.  
  
Jason smiled. 'Good luck, bro.'  
  
Tommy scolded himself for waiting to approach the girl he was still in love with. 'What if she's left the party completely? You'll never find her now...'  
  
[I missed the last song  
  
I blame myself for just standing there too long.  
  
I missed the last song  
  
I blame myself for just standing there...]  
  
* * *  
  
Kim sighed in heavy breaths as she walked out of the hall and down the steps. Her feet carried her slowly to her car, and the only thing she could think to do was take off her sandals. Then, looking out at the beach, she followed the beckoning call of the waves, eager for some peace. Her feet touched the white sand of the shore, and the misty breeze flapped the base of her dress, and blew her hair to one side.  
  
'I knew I shouldn't have come. Everyone is paired off and happy, but I'm still stuck with the guilt of hurting the only one I still care for, more than anyone could imagine. And then Katherine has to mention his being there, and I sneak out of the room. For what?' She grimaced. 'I'm such a coward. I can't even face him still. What am I afraid of? I was the one that lied to him. HE should be afraid of ME!' She folded her brow, realizing what she had just said. '... afraid of me? Oh gosh. It's not that he didn't care enough to call. He was just afraid of hearing it strait from me.' Her head shook with closed eyes. 'I can't blame him. That letter was pretty harsh. Way to go, Kim. You threw away a perfect relationship only to live out the following ten years in guilt and wonder. And what about the next ten years? He's probably WAITING for you in there to explain things, and where are you? Outside, sulking to yourself on the beach.' She absently looked to the horizon, now, and let the wind pull at her hair and dress.  
  
* * *  
  
He got to the punch tables, but there was still no sign of her, except for a glass with an imprint of pink lip gloss on it's edge. Tommy turned around to see Kat re-filling her glass. Desperately, he grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Kat, have you seen Kim?" His eyes pleaded with hers.  
  
She folded her brow and pointed with a free hand to the hall. "Uh, yeah. She just left. Said she needed some fresh air-"  
  
"Thanks." Tommy bolted for the exit.  
  
Kat rubbed her shoulder. "Good to see you, too," she whispered.  
  
His mind was racing as fast as his heart was as he hurried outside. 'I know it's awkward, Kim, but PLEASE don't go!'  
  
[Why does it feel like this world is just not for us  
  
Why does it feel like this world's all they've got for us  
  
Why does it feel like nobody's watching us]  
  
Pausing in the middle of the parking lot, he expected to see a car escaping from the Clubhouse and friends that held too many strong memories. Instead, he spotted a pair of women's shoes thrown against the rear tire of a familiar red car. 'Oh, Kim. Where did you go?'  
  
[I missed her sweet smell.  
  
I miss it every day.]  
  
He scanned the immediate area, then expanded his shifting eyes to the horizon. A far off figure stood on the beach, her outfit waving in the cool night air. Without so much as thinking twice, Tommy jogged towards it. 'I'm coming, Kim...'  
  
[I miss my best friend, cheap cigars, stupid kids, and movie stars.]  
  
* * *  
  
'I should just go back there and give him what he deserves. Knowing him, he'll still think it was something maybe he'd done for me to end it like I did.' Kim was very disappointed in herself. She turned around, but stopped suddenly to see him standing only feet away. Her emotions hit her hard from the inside, and she bit her lip as a tear began to form in her eye. She could only think of one thing at this moment. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...'  
  
* * *  
  
At this point, he didn't care if there was ever some 'other guy.' He was happy seeing her here, and he was awestruck at how she hadn't seemed to age since high school. She seemed more mature, however, just in the way she was able to keep eye contact with him after so many years of not speaking. The sadness in her eyes hurt him, and he was determined to bring the shimmer back. He wanted nothing more than to tell her how he still loved her after all these years.  
  
[And I missed the last song  
  
and I missed you]  
  
* * *  
  
Kim opened her mouth to express her feelings, but she was stopped by the smile that lay on Tommy's face. 'Wh... what is he doing? I half expected him to be angry with me, but he's... smiling?' The tear in her eye fell, creating a streak down the side of her face that reflected the moonlight from overhead.  
  
* * * He could see the glimmer return to her eyes, and moved towards her without hesitation. He gazed upon her with consoling eyes, and he gently took her hand into his, pulling her closer.  
  
* * *  
  
She marveled at the way he could suddenly wash every thought from her mind, including the control of her movements. She was at his mercy.  
  
She was drowning in the eyes that still made her knees go weak, and she allowed him to pull her arms around his neck. 'I'm sorry I ever hurt you. I never wanted to end it-' His eyes silenced her mind.  
  
* * *  
  
He seemed to know exactly what she wanted to say, but prevented her from doing any such thing.  
  
Moving his hands down to her waist, he began to step slowly. They moved as one, dancing in small circles on the smooth sand.  
  
[And this time this one's for us.]  
  
* * *  
  
She rested her cheek upon his broad shoulder. A feeling of warmth rushed throughout her body. She closed her eyes, never wanting to let go.  
  
[I missed the last song  
  
I blame myself for just standing there too long.]  
  
* * *  
  
Tommy laid the side of his face on Kim's head, holding her closer than he ever had before. He too closed his eyes, and his entire body became numb as he took in her soft, intoxicating scent.  
  
[I missed the last song  
  
I blame myself for just standing there too long.]  
  
* * *  
  
'I love you, Tommy.'  
  
* * *  
  
'I love you, Kim.'  
  
* * *  
  
They danced, no longer aware of their surroundings, but only of the warmth of the embrace. Nothing more could keep them apart, for they knew that they needed each other and the irreplaceable love they still had for one another.  
  
[I missed the last song  
  
I missed the last song I missed the last song  
  
I missed the last song.] 


End file.
